1. Field of invention
This invention relates to an ergonomic keyboard assembly for use with an electronic device such as computers, typewriters or the like; in particular, this invention relates to a keyboard of a curved, non-linear shape onto which keys are arcuately attached to allow the users to maintain their hands in a relaxed position.
2. Description of Related Art
Repetitive Straits Injury (xe2x80x9cRSIxe2x80x9d) to the hands and arms can result from the use of computer keyboards and mice as the usage of computers becomes more essential and extensive in the work place. Repetitive small-motor motions associated with typing can cause damages to tendons, nerves, muscles, and other soft body tissues. Serious victims of RSI may, in the worst case scenario, lose their abilities to perform simple daily tasks such as driving or dressing themselves. Fortunately, RSI is far easier to prevent than to cure by the use of ergonomically designed keyboards.
While it is true that workers in other fields, such as meat packers and musicians, are also sufferers of RSI, frequent users of a standard typing keyboard are most common victims due to motions taken by the fingers on a flat keyboard. Carpal tunnel syndrome is one such injury, and other types of injuries include tendinitis, bursitis, tenosynovitis, tendinosis, DeQuervain""s Syndrome, thoracic outlet syndrome, cubital tunnel syndrome.
The conventional keyboard requires the typist to maintain the fingers, hands, wrists, and arms in an unnatural position. Because of the laterally-extended shape of the commonly available keyboards, wrists of the typists are often bent while typing, or serving as a pivot point between the fingers and the forearms as the fingers stretch to reach certain keys After repetitive typing motions, some typists may initially notice tingling and numbness in the fingers. If the conditions are ignored and uncorrected, such symptoms may progress to chronic problems including shooting pains and weakness in the hands and the forearms.
People in the field, such as physical therapist and ergonomics experts, have all pointed out that it is important for a typist""s hands be in a straight line with his or her forearms; the natural position is for the hands to be in alignment with the forearms so that the typist""s wrists are not bent. Carpal tunnel syndrome, for example, affects the median nerve, which extends down the arm and out to the hand, and is damaging at the point at which the median nerve passes through the human wrist joint. The arched-back position of the hand and wrist required in typing on a conventional keyboard is particularly damaging, in order to reach most keys on a conventional keyboard, the typist must keep the hands parallel to the flat, laterally-extended surface of the keyboard, causing the wrists to be bent or cocked back and upwardly and producing muscle strain in the forearms, wrists and hands. Furthermore, to reach most keys on a laterally extended keyboard, the fingers are not radially aligned with the forearms, forming an angle of ulnar deviation.
Fortunately, the flat design of the keyboard is really more motivated by historical reasons rather than by design concerns. The most commonly known early model of a standard typewriter keyboard was established over 100 years ago. The shape of the keyboard in this early model, with the keys forming an even slope of between 20 and 40 degrees to the horizontal and with diagonal key columns, was determined by the mechanical limitations of the time. The keyboards of other machines, such as the computer, followed the typewriter shape to minimize any learning efforts on the part of the typist. The modern day computer keyboard is mostly completely flat, but maintains the diagonal key columns. The modern electronics has separated the keys from the printing mechanism and it is really old habits rather than substantive concerns that prevented designing keyboards away from the historical laterally-extended shape.
There are many examples in the art for redesigning keyboards in order to allow the user a more natural wrist and hand positions while typing. Such designs have been shown in past U.S. patents and several commercially available ergonomic keyboards. Most of them offer keyboards which are adjustable elevationally or horizontally; some are split keyboards which prevent hand positions which induce ulnar deviation. It is fair to say that most improved designs have the common goal that the hands of the typist will be more directly in-line with the forearms. However, none of these known redesigns fully allow for the complete natural alignment of the finger, wrist and forearms.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved keyboard of ergonomic nature to prevent RSI associated with typists.
The advantages of this invention include one or more of the following:
This invention provides an easy to use ergonomic keyboard which reduces the stress in the wrists, arms, and shoulders. By allowing the natural alignment of the different body parts that are used for typing, it reduces the likelihood that a typist would develop long term problems from use, especially extensive use, of a keyboard.
Another advantage of this mechanism is that the keys are asymmetrically installed on the keyboard surface, allowing the user to maintain a relaxed position similar to a Tai Chi practitioner""s standing stance with both hands in an open position, which again reduces the likelihood that the user""s wrists, hands and fingers could be afflicted with repetitive stress injury.
In general in one aspect, the invention provides an asymmetrical ergonomic keyboard assembly; it has a base having a longitudinal axis; an upper surface disposed above said axis, said upper surface forming a convex curve above said longitudinal axis, said upper surface having a first asymmetrical portion and a second asymmetrical portion, wherein a first radial distance from a center point on the longitudinal axis to a point on the first asymmetrical portion is greater than a second radial distance from the center point on the longitudinal axis to a point on the second asymmetrical portion; and a plurality of rows of keys positioned on said upper surface including a first group of keys and a second group of keys are placed on opposite sides of the longitudinal axis and wherein the keys being higher toward the center of the upper surface and lower toward the base.
Implementation of the invention may include the following. The convex surface of the keyboard may be substantially semi-spherical; the surface may be asymmetrically curved about said longitudinal axis; the first group of keys and the second group of keys may include alphabetic keys in adjacent rows; the first group of keys and the second group of keys are not symmetrical along a latitudinal axis on the base; the keyboard assembly may include a tracking device installed on the base; the tracking device may be a trackball; the plurality of rows of keys may include numeric keys and functional keys; and the numeric keys and the functional keys may be positioned between the first group and the second group of keys.
In another aspect, this invention provides an asymmetrical ergonomic keyboard assembly; it has a base with a longitudinal axis; an upper surface disposed above said axis, said upper surface forming a convex curve above said longitudinal axis, said convex curve being substantially semispherical; and a plurality of rows of keys positioned on said upper surface including a first group of keys and a second group of keys which are placed on opposite sides of the longitudinal axis and not equidistant from a user, and wherein the keys are elvationally higher toward a center of the upper surface and lower toward the base.
Implementation of the invention may include the following. The first group of keys and the second group of keys may include alphabetic keys in adjacent rows, and they may be asymmetrical. A tracking device may be installed on the base; the tracking device may be a trackball, or the tracking device may be a wireless device. The plurality of rows of keys may includes numeric keys and functional keys and may be positioned between the first group and the second group of keys.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to a method for a keyboard assembly for inputting electrical signals into a device with processing capabilities. The method includes one or more of the following: forming a base for the keyboard assembly; disposing on top of the base a non-linear surface consisting of at least two portions, said surface encloses the top of the base, mounting a plurality of typing keys on said non-linear surface, wherein alphabetical keys among the plurality of typing keys are roughly divided between the at least two portions of said non-linear surface and wherein the alphabetical keys are positioned asymmetrically. Implementation of the method may include the at least two portions which are asymmetrical portions. The keyboard assembly may further comprise a trackball device.